


Ferris Wheels Lead to Finer Things In Life

by bobbiejelly



Series: Be My Little Spoon [3]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas market, F/F, Ferris Wheels, France - Freeform, Ice Cream, chance encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Alex Vause finds a blonde girl lost in the old town in France. The blonde girl gives Alex kisses on the cheek and spies the Christmas market nearby. Ice Cream & Ferris Wheel AU.
Relationships: Piper Chapman/Alex Vause
Series: Be My Little Spoon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ferris Wheels Lead to Finer Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarolCunha7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolCunha7/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [PastelGoth_seducemefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGoth_seducemefan/gifts), [Sprite_Cranberry_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprite_Cranberry_Time/gifts), [stephiejs00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephiejs00/gifts), [NotCalledGreg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotCalledGreg/gifts), [LaneyTryke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneyTryke/gifts), [anca_teodora_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anca_teodora_14/gifts), [luveverythingtv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveverythingtv/gifts), [Eagle_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_lover/gifts), [loubbiestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubbiestan/gifts), [Studycutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studycutter/gifts), [666butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/666butterfly/gifts), [RedEowl1977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEowl1977/gifts), [destiel_otp_yayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_otp_yayy/gifts), [Braunzy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braunzy92/gifts), [Greenarcher18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenarcher18/gifts), [SilverFox1305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox1305/gifts), [vausemantrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vausemantrash), [MicaRFV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaRFV/gifts), [Dangerosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerosa/gifts).



> This is a re-write of "Ferris Wheel Adventures" from fanfiction.net and I promise it's much better than the last time !  
> This work is gifted to those who gave kudos to or reviewed my previous works for OITNB, Thank-You :D

**Ferris Wheels Lead to Life’s Finer Things**

One year a long time ago, Alex decided to go for a stroll to the Christmas market. She was staying by a seaside resort in southern France at the time. 

They were walking along the French Riviera on the azure coast. 

It was lined with palm trees and delicate flowers. 

Soon she was going to hit the beach, but not before emerging from the old town, with an ice cream too big to be eaten alone.

"Here, just a little to the-"

"No, I think it's more by the tramway"

"No, I'm certain it's this way"

A blonde girl was searching for something near her, she wasn't sure what. Maybe it was a store. Either way, Alex licked her lips instinctively. 

This blonde girl's hair cascaded down her back in loose waves. 

Her face was bright with a slight blush. She had shining blue eyes with a furrowed brow in exaggerated seriousness as she tried to look at a map located near the tramway station. 

She was focused enough she failed to notice the raven-haired girl walking in high heels as they –

"Watch where you're going it's "

But Alex never finished her sentence; Instead, she reached out from her purse for a napkin and wiped the blonde girl's cheek from where her ice cream spilled on to it. 

She wiped it slowly, surely and as she’s looking she’s noticed how tender and warm the blonde girl's skin felt. 

Soft. 

Really soft. 

She wanted to touch it longer but the blonde girl interjected:

"Do you know where the old town's?" The blonde inquires.

"You're in it" The raven-haired girl smirks a little bit at that one.

"But this shop looks pretty new to me," The blonde says innocently.

"That's because you've never seen it before" The raven-haired quips back.

"That ice cream looks good, what is it?" The blonde girl asks, looking a little jealous.

"German chocolate flavor, and it’s Gelato, actually" The raven-haired girl responds.

"In France?" The blonde woman questions, clearly confused by the title.

"Anything for the best quality" The raven-haired woman justifies nonchalantly.

"Can I try it?" The blonde woman asks boldly.

“Maybe not in the middle of the crowded sidewalk” she laughs.

The raven-haired woman motions for the 

other woman to follow her into a quieter part of the old town.

"My name is Alex" She motions for the other woman to introduce herself.

"Piper" the blonde girl mentions almost shyly.

As is customary they provide kisses on the cheek. Left, Right. The girl must be from England, Alex thinks. She doesn't do the French kisses right! 

The blonde adds a hand behind Alex's neck and pulls her closer and plants a real full-lipped kiss on Alex's cheek even more intimately than the cordial gesture. 

The kiss on the cheek pulsed through Alex's veins and consumed her remaining consciousness. 

Exhilarating.

"Tradition is strong here for kisses" Alex hushes

"So I've been told," says Piper the tourist.

“Well, you have been well informed” Alex follows up.

"Do I get a taste now?” Piper asks almost pleadingly.

And as Alex leaned her hand in to show this woman what the ice cream was like she was surprised when the blonde woman leaned right in and licked some of it right off of the cone. 

But only with the very tip of her tongue causing some of the ice cream to run melted all over her lips. 

She swirled her tongue around in a circle to catch the dripping parts and as she did Alex found this extraordinarily erotic.

"You have some more ice cream there" Alex motions to Piper.

But this time Alex wipes it from Piper’s face with her two fingers. And then she makes a show of inserting those two fingers into her mouth. 

Slowly. 

To lick the ice cream off and as she does, she notices when the blonde girl licks her lips as well.

Alex isn't really sure why, but she takes the risk and places her hand on the other woman's shoulder. 

Not too tightly. 

She's reassuring she thinks. 

She's not trying to steady herself. Not dizzy or overwhelmed. 

Not consumed with animalistic thoughts that would be unwelcome at this point in their fast friendship.

*****

"I guess I am going to have to share this now" Alex offers.

Alex holds out the ice cream cone again as Piper nibbles off the sides of the chocolate.

“You know I already ate some I think you can keep it now” Alex laughs and Piper takes the ice cream cone into her hand in aquisense.

"Tell me again which way is the beach" Piper inquires

"We're headed that way now” Alex invites Piper to walk along with her hand.

"But what if I get lost?" Piper inquires.

"Shouldn't be a problem" Alex adds and winks at the blonde.

Alex takes Piper's hand in hers - the one that isn’t still holding an ice cream cone - to be clear. 

Alex gives Piper’s hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance and Piper casually gives her hand a gentle squeeze back. 

Alex takes Piper's squeeze as an indication to continue to lead her along with the garden across the town square.

"Hey look there's a Ferris wheel," Piper says excitedly.

"Must be there for Christmas" Assures Alex.

"I dare you to ride on it with me-” Starts Piper as she is interrupted by Alex.

"Only if you owe me one truth in return” Alex finishes.

"I'll shake you on that," Piper promises.

So they come up to right under the entrance to the Ferris Wheel ride. 

The controller asks them to take their jackets off for security

"With pleasure" Alex smirks.

Alex whips her jean jacket over her head. In doing so, her shirt comes with it, revealing a creamy pale stomach. 

Every inch of it was toned abdominal muscles. Alex was stronger than she looked, that was certain. Alex could feel the blonde's eyes on her. 

She milked every gesture and made a show of removing the garment and placing it on the tray, as the shirt draped back on her tummy.

She doesn’t get the same show in return because Piper has nothing on over her shoulders

.

"You know, just standing right under it right here, makes me feel a little strange" Alex admits.

"Alex, are you saying you're afraid of heights" Piper teases.

"Not in the slightest, just the speed, is that a normal speed? It seems to be a bit faster than normal speed" Alex says nervously.

"I'll be here to hold you, you won't fall" Piper smiles a thousand-watt smile up at her.

As they get in the carriage the controller locks the contraption so they are in the capsule by themselves. 

The windows were clear. 

They could see the whole town, lit up with bright red, green and blue lights. 

The garden was shining with its trees. 

The city square is bustling and busy. 

And seemingly endless crowds wistfully got in and out of the tramway as it sped along the tracks.

"Where were we…." Alex purred to continue the conversation.

“I think you were going to ask me a question,” Piper pursues.

“Right. Truth time, Piper. 

“Do you wing my way?” Alex asks simply.

“Seriously? That’s your question” exclaims Piper.

“Are you going to answer?” asks Alex.

“What a waste of a question Alex” starts Piper as she places a kiss on the top of Alex’s cheek. 

“And here I thought that was obvious” Piper laughs and Alex begins to laugh along with her.

“Meet me later” Alex advances at Piper as she’s leaving the Ferris Wheel ride to point Piper towards the waterside.

“Meet you later” Mimics Piper as she makes a gesture as if to ask “Where to?”

“Meet me by the fountain of Place Massena, I live not far from here” Alex describes.

“And I’ll buy some more ice cream so we can share it” Alex laughs as she watches Piper and herself part ways as Piper finds her own way to the beach after all.

****


End file.
